


Bad Name

by wickedrum



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hate Crimes, Kissing, LGBT, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bar brawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set: Having lived in New York and California for decades, with only the occasional visiting the home of his parents, Lee kind of forgets for a moment that openly gay couples aren’t always well received in some parts of Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onions

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: blackbird gave me a prompt months ago and I’ve got to admit, I forgot about it! All I remember is that it was supposed to be richlee where Lee defends Richard. (I don’t really know what I’m doing, sorry if this isn’t what you were looking for)

Disclaimers: Unfortunately I don't have a Lee Pace. Not the original, and not any of his characters. Written for enjoyment only.  
Pairing: richlee  
Warning: lgbt issues related hate crimes  
Note: still uncomfortable about rpf, but a little exception again. Oops.

Lee revelled in and then relaxed, enjoying the blessed feeling of relieving his overstretched bladder, tested by the many bottles of Lone Star Beer and various types of local Texas wine he had to introduce Richard to, and a little tequila too. All in all, he could’ve said that he was a little drunky, but who’s counting and the day was fab at any case. It wasn’t very often he came to visit his parents in the proximity of Houston and it was an even rarer occurrence that he could bring Richard with him, and essentially the first time he had the chance to show the Englishman the sights, as they were, starting from the obvious ones like the Downtown Tunnels and the Beer Can House and more personal ones relating to Lee’s childhood, like showing him the Klein High School just for nostaligics, and the Alley Theatre for the same reason. Spirited by his partner’s fondness of the historical theatre haunted by the supernatural, Lee took the other man on a tour of bars, which he admittedly knew less of than the rest of the attractions on their itinerary. 

Partially because of his drunken state and partially because he had never been in this particular establishment before, it taken him a few moments to orient himself towards the bar and the part of it where he had left Richard to order while he himself rushed into the toilets. Manoeuvring through the tables he was still guessing-it was hard to pinpoint Richard among the patrons of the busy establishment who were standing in groups by the bar. Eventually, his boyfriend’s height came to his aid and he spotted the profile of the man. Lee waved in his jovial frame of mind, but the Englishman wasn’t looking at him, in fact he wasn’t looking happy at all. Still, alarm bells only started ringing when he heard the word-‘fag’ over the moderately loud music and that was when his hazy brain immediately found focus and it registered that three men were getting too close for comfort to Richard, looking hostile and bad-tempered. 

“We were just leaving,” Lee tried to get closer to his boyfriend, presenting an out from the situation for all of them, and cursing himself for getting complacent and holding hands with Rich outside on the street, where the haters would’ve gotten their clue. This was Texas, where hate crimes were reported to have recently reached a record number and neither of the homophobes looked like or gave any indication of having any clue who Lee Pace or Richard Armitage was or that they were considered famous in certain circles. Judging by all their heights and builds, there was a good chance that the two of them could’ve come out on top against the other three, but a physical confrontation didn’t seem like a great idea, given the number of unforeseeable factors involved. 

“Might as well,” one of the men called, “this bar isn’t for faggots.” And yet, he didn’t stand out of the way and they didn’t open their ranks for Lee to get over or Richard to be let out either. 

The couple made eye contact though and Lee could see the confusion, surprise and apprehension on Richard’s face. It was all his fault, bringing the Englishman here, holding his hand, when his boyfriend wasn’t even ready to be out of the closet for being bisexual, much less going public with their relationship. Whatever went down here on this evening, it had to stay quiet. “Which is why we’re leaving,” he tried again, wondering why his sheer height and acting skills didn’t make him as commanding as he wanted to appear. “We obviously cannot enjoy our time in a place where we are not welcome,” he explained.

“Oh, look, it’s this one that doesn’t use his balls,” the man closest to him smirked, “I would’ve bet the other way round,” he chuckled.

“My money would’ve been on this one too,” the previous, older looking guy held and put a hand on Richard’s shoulder in a mock benevolent gesture. 

Richard brushed him off and his hand was intercepted and locked in the fist of the Texan and that was it, Lee could not hold back anymore. Half his mind thinking of whether he was actually making the biggest mistake with the move, he muscled his way through the aggressors and planted himself in front of Richard, just in time for the first punch to be thrown, into his gut instead of Richard’s and a second one, misplaced, into his arm as he protected himself. Unbalanced, he landed with his side knocking into the bar, giving it a shake that resulted in all the glasses on it clinking loudly, attracting attention. 

“Take it outside, or I’ll call the cops!” The barman threatened, most likely having no idea about the nature of the scuffle, apart from it being on the premises and thus unwanted. Lee pushed himself off his leaning post, his breath knocked out and panting, but ready for a fight. None came. Apparently, enough people got involved and arbitrating for it to be effectively broken up, with Lee and Richard ultimately being herded towards the door for their own safety among a lot of shouting and commotion. 

“Get a cab and out of here,” was one of the waiter’s advice, “those guys are regulars and best buddies with the owner.”

“Are you alright?” It was the first time Richard was actually able to finally touch Lee and put a hand under his arm to steady him, “that must’ve been a sore one.”

“We should go with the suggestion and get somewhere else quick,” Lee grabbed Richard’s jacket and marched him towards the corner of the street. “I’m so sorry, Rich. That was stupid,” he garbled, hand pressed to his punched midsection. “Texas is one of the few states still trying to oppose gay marriage, how could I close my eyes to that, forget how it was growing up here?”

“Because you wanted to? It felt good to assume it was all changed now?” Richard suggested.

“I’ve put you in that situation,” Lee held while leading the other man towards what he believed was a safer neighbourhood. 

“I don’t care about that,” the Englishman alleged, “what I care about it whether you’re ok. You still haven’t answered. Does your stomach hurt?” He couldn’t help but notice the hand positioning. 

“No, no,” the American tried to rub the pain away, “my side hurts more where it knocked into the edge of the counter, but nothing’s broken, I think.”

“You think? You look pale to me,” Richard fussed, “maybe we should get you checked out at the hospital.”

“Yeah, you and me, walking in there hand in hand,” Lee huffed, “or, well, just walking in there the two of us, can you imagine.”

Richard could. There would be no journalist or fan who would willingly keep away from the topic for the foreseeable future. Still…”Are you sure you’re alright? I don’t actually mind,” he offered somewhat hesitantly, “if you need medical attention, you need medical attention.”

Lee stopped at that, despite their hurry, “you would do that for me?” He couldn’t help feeling excited. Sure, the press would be on it, but ultimately, Richard’s proof of devotion would be worth it. 

“Yes.” His boyfriend nodded, for effect. He meant it, otherwise he wouldn’t have said it.

“Well, I’m fine.” Lee finally admitted, however inviting the other possibility appeared. “Just bruises. Like somebody could knock tower me over that easily.”

“Ehem..they kind of did,” the slightly shorter man pointed out, laughing.

“I didn’t react quick enough. We would’ve made it out just fine if it came to a fight,” Lee psyched himself.

“What I am sorry about is that I didn’t get the chance to reciprocate,” Richard’s fingers curled into fists involuntarily. 

“I’m sorry I brought you here,” the American repeated with a pout. He was sad, apologetic and angry. “Stupid dream to think mentalities change around here just because the US president supports the cause.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Richard stopped him in his tracks by stepping in front of him, producing a physical roadblock. “People’s ignorance and hatred is not your fault,” he placed his hands on Lee’s arms to hold him firmly and emphasize the reassurance. The younger man nodded, though it more gave the appearance of hanging his head in shame. Richard would have none of it. His hands slid behind Lee’s back and he pulled him into a heartfelt, reassuring embrace. 

“Not here!” The American elbowed his way out the hug, wondering what was up as the other usually avoided public displays of affection for fear of being watched. 

Richard stepped forward, making Lee back into a lamppost, not letting his boyfriend out his hug attack, “I don’t see any paps,” he pretended not to understand the other man’s reluctance, “in fact, I don’t see anybody.”

“Gotta be careful,” Lee winced, half out of uneasiness, half cause his side was aching where he got pushed into the counter.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” the blue eyed man felt bad as well because Lee was blaming himself and also because of how fiercely Lee protected his boyfriend’s general view and attitude to privacy, even though he didn’t quite share it to the same extent, like being found out them being together or Richard being bisexual. The older man’s guilt resulted in an instant urge to make it all better and thus he suddenly moved to angle himself into the position for a kiss-somewhere in between lingering and chaste, gentle and demanding, needy and supportive, tentative and forceful.

It surprised Lee and so he responded with a delay, his mouth following the retreating lips as if drawn by a magnet, capturing Richard’s upper lip between his own for a gentle pull and linger, reinstating his claim of them. The Englishman took it as a sign for validation and he crashed into the other eagerly, having missed the physical proximity and touching for most of the day, but the moan that escaped Lee at the move did not sound of pleasure. The American hunched rigidly, hand moving to protect his side. It was Richard’s turn to apologise and fish for his phone, “do you know what street is this? A taxi dispatch number? Cab I mean. I want to take you home and look at those bruises.”

Tbc


	2. Flash

Chapter 2: Flash

Richard and Lee stole themselves into the Pace family home as if they were teenagers out late trying to escape a telling, neither in the mood for explanations on how the day went as that said mood was thoroughly spoiled by the incident at their last stop. Richard didn’t want to wait with checking his boyfriend’s bumps and bruises anyway. It was either Lee was favouring one side or wanted to put a certain distance between them for the sake of appearances or he was imagining things. Either way, he felt like the upheaval could only be sorted between them behind closed doors as secondary implications were nobody’s business. “Sit on the bed and take your shirt off.” Richard commanded as soon as they reached the spare bedroom of the house they have been allotted to as Lee’s old room, never mind bed would’ve been too small for the both of them.

Lee raised his eyebrows,” a little eager, aren’t we?” He teased, looking up at the other impishly from his perch at the edge of the bed as he complied.

Richard ignored his joshing, face still serious while he grabbed for the hem of Lee’s t-shirt himself and pulled it up and over his head. “That urgent?” The younger man continued, his forehead scrunching up in confusion, “I’m fine Rich, there’s no need for this.” He turned serious to reassure the other.

“I will be the judge of that,” the Englishman scrutinised his naked torso, ghosting a hand up and down his chest, stomach and midsection, then tilting his head to have a look at Lee’s side. There, there it was, a thin, finger size line that was reddish-purple and a little raised to indicate the bruising that resulted from his connecting with the bar counter, but apart from that there was no sign of damage. Richard probed the area gently, reasonably satisfied when Lee didn’t even flinch, “your ribs seem ok,” he concluded, “I could go get you some ice though,” he offered. 

“I’m fine,” Lee rolled his eyes, “I think,” he peered at the area himself, being able to see it for the first time as well. “If I wasn’t drunk I probably would’ve not gotten imbalanced enough to fall,” he sighed, “too bad we had to sober up pretty fast. A night wasted, sorry,” he frowned. 

“Would you stop apologising already! When did you become British!” Richard exclaimed, sitting next to him and putting a hand round his shoulders, “I want you to stop apologising,” he established, looking sternly into the American’s eyes. 

Lee pursed his lips as if contemplating, then agreed with a slow, “okay,” kind of shrug. 

“Good,” Richard leaned forward to take Lee’s lips into his own with a leisurely, gentle, loving kiss. “Do you think your bruises will get in the way of some night time activities?” He nodded his head downwards suggestively. 

“Not a chance!” Lee grabbed him by the arms and pulled them both horizontal. 

The End.


End file.
